Fragmented Soul
by Fate no Ito
Summary: Sango's mind and heart is slowly falling apart and, in his own way, only one person can help her. InuSan
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hurrah! I have finally gotten an idea for my InuSan fic! It took a LONG time and after about two hours of thinking it over, half an hour of gathering MORE inspiration, I have completed my um...'thinking-preparing-to-make-fanfic' phase. Now, for the more interesting part..WRITING! (cough cough) okay..that kinda freaked me out. Anyway, it's my first Inuyasha fic so if you flame me I will um...cast a curse on you that will give you bad luck for a long time.

Disclaimer: Gee...do you THINK i would be writing a fanfic if I owned Inuyasha?

Chapter 1

Deep in a forest during the Sengoku Jidai, a tiny camp with a tiny fire with six people (including Kirara) sleeping around the fire could be seen. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou were all travellers, making their way to Naraku's castle to kill him. You all know the facts so I won't go into that. Sango woke up slowly and sat up. Kirara's (in her big form) flank had served as a pillow for her and one of Kirara's tail a blanket. She stroked Kirara gently on the back and stood. Making her way as silently as possible to where Hiraikotsu was leaning against a tree, she picked up her weapon and made her way to the nearby stream.

Quietly, she took off her Hiraikotsu, which she had brought just in case a youkai attacked, Sango slipped into the river and gave a sharp intake of breath when she realized how cold the river was; it was getting very close to winter and the water was a lot colder than usual. After a short pause, she squatted down slightly in the river and was a flick of her arm, revealed her hidden arm blade. Looking at the weapon, she remembered how she had used it against Naraku and how it had snapped. After she fixed, she had used it to fight Miroku, severely injuring him. _It wasn't my fault, though...it was..kind of his..._That was true. In a village of lady-youkai, he had left and, well...flirted with one of the demons. She had given chase after a crowd of lady-youkai, only to be captured and controlled by one of the lizard youkai that were responsible for controlling some of the ladies in the village.

Sango swiftly shook these thoughts away, and manouevering her arm slightly, managed to make the blade positioned so that it could cut her throat more easily. She had brought down an ENTIRE storm of trouble down on the heads of her friends. First was with Kohaku, then (although this trouble was only temporary) when she stole Tessaiga, then with Takeda Kuranosuke (that wasn't TOO much trouble, although it's still a bit of trouble) and then when she was controlled and when she attacked Miroku. They had all forgiven her at that time, but what if something MORE serious pops up that was unforgiveable? What if she _actually _killed Kagome or Inuyasha? What if she _actually _stole Tessaiga and it was a successful heist? She didn't suppose they would forgive her for that. Slowly, she took a deep breath. Without her emotions in the way for them, they might be able to kill Kohaku then. Remove the Shikon no Kakera in his back and the Shikon no Tama would be full again. She had no idea what they would do and whether it would be in Naraku's clutches when that happened but she knew one thing: she would be truly and finally reunited with her little brother. Sango closed her eyes and prepared to deal the blow that would end her life.

Back at the campsite, some kind of inner conscience screamed at Inuyasha to get up. Looking around him, he sniffed the air and his golden eyes narrowed. Sango was gone. Immediately he jumped up and looked around, sniffing the air wildly. Almost instantly, he locked on to the taijiya's distinctive scent and followed it to the stream. What he saw there almost made his heart stop pounding. Sango was going to commit suicide?! What was she, insane!?

"Matte, Sango!" The hanyou bounded out from the bushes, and leapt towards the taijiya. The blade was just a hairsbreadth (spelling?) away from her throat and she turned ever so slightly. Immediately, a blur of silver and red flashed in front of her eyes and before she could even think, Inuyasha was crouched in front of her, with a firm hold on her arm. "Inu...yasha...? Wh-what are you doing?"

"That's what I'm supposed to be asking _you_!" Inuyasha growled, standing up and pulling Sango up with him. "Are you crazy!? What the hell are you doing?!" Sango looked away, avoiding the hanyou's accusing amber gaze. He took a deep breath and continued in a slightly calmer voice. "Sango, if you're trying to commit suicide because you think you're landing a bunch of trouble on us, don't. Just...don't. We need you and we enjoy having you with us. You're a pretty good fighter, you know..for a female ningen."

"Oh?" Sango snapped her head back and glared at him. "Is that why you keep me around? Because I'm a good fighter for a female ningen?"

Inuyasha blinked. "No. That's _one _of the reasons. There's a whole bunch of others that I'm sure, if i name them, will make you stay with us and not do this crazy thing." Sango began to protest but Inuyasha snapped sharply. "Just shut up and listen!" The taijiya fell silent. "You're best friends with Kagome and I bet she'll be mourning for a long time if you died. Miroku and you have a marriage plan and you'll be breaking your promise to him if you die now. Kohaku's your little brother and you're just plain giving up on him if you commit suicide now, before you kill Naraku and free him."

Sango was still not meeting Inuyasha's gaze and the hanyou couldn't help wondering whether his words had made her stay alive or were just pushing her more and more into the pool of despair, which would eventually lead to another suicidal attempt. "What about you, Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice like acid. "You didn't mention yourself in there."

Inuyasha looked away, and blinked again. Slowly and hesitantly, he spoke. "Sango, I..." Just at that fine moment, Kagome came running in. "Inuyasha! Sango-chan!" Inuyasha shot the miko an angered look but Kagome didn't seem to notice. "We were so worried! Miroku-sama woke up a bit earlier and didn't see you OR Inuyasha. We were sure Inuyasha could take care of himself but after what you...did...we weren't really sure what you would do. We were all so worried! Then, Shippou-chan asked Kirara for help and Kirara...lead us here."

The silver-haired hanyou shot a look at the taijiya standing in front of him, wondering how she would react when Kagome mentioned both Miroku and what she did to him during her controlled state. There was no emotion at all in the taijiya's voice or eyes as she spoke to Kagome. "Well, you didn't need to worry. I'm a youkai taijiya, after all. I can take care of myself." She nudged Inuyasha slightly and the hanyou let go of Sango's arm. As he watched Sango follow Kagome back to the campsite, he knew that slowly, the taijiya's heart, soul and mind was fragmenting. Silently, he vowed to do whatever he could to solve the problem.

A/N: whaddaya think? Too emotional? Too..um...yeah. This was partly inspired by the Warriors series because in the 5th and 4th book, Bluestar (the leader of ThunderClan) was slowly going into insanity and her mind was falling apart because her deputy turned traitor. Very good series. Anyway, ja ne!


	2. 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I'm grateful!   
**ZackkBum: don't worry. Sango's my fav charrie and I wouldn't THINK of killing her off.   
AddictedtoInuyasha: Thanks!   
purplepeopleeater: well, here's the next chapter!   
**For replying, I shall now present you with: the next chapter!   
Disclaimer: This goes for the rest of the fanfic: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter Two

Back at the Campsite

When Inuyasha and Sango had returned to the campsite, they saw that Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were still awake. "Sango! We were so worried!" Shippou leapt up from where he was sitting beside Miroku, raced towards the youkai taijiya and skidded to a halt at her feet.

For a second, Inuyasha wondered whether Sango heard the kitsune or not, but he received the shock of his life when Sango smiled slightly and replied, "Well, you didn't have to worry." The hanyou just stared dumbly as Sango slowly removed Hiraikotsu from her back and put it back against the elm tree. Miroku looked up. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

The hanyou blinked, shook his head and sat down, growling to the houshi as he did. "Of course I'm fine, you damn houshi!" Kagome, who had been tidying up what she called a 'sleeping bag', turned and stared at Inuyasha. "Mou, Inuyasha! You don't have to be so mean to Miroku-sama. He's just concerned." But the miko's words were lost on him. Inuyasha merely 'keh-ed' and laid down on the ground, although he was still watching Sango out of the corner of his eye.

There didn't appear to be anything wrong with the taijiya. She talked normally with Kagome, reacted normally to Miroku and looked as if there wasn't anything wrong. But Inuyasha wasn't convinced; he could still remember what happened at the stream with Sango's near-committed suicide. He didn't exactly understand _why _she would've done something so stupid but he supposed that he was right: that she was trying to kill herself because of the trouble she thought she had inflicted upon her friends.

Taking a deep breath, he told himself to get a grip. It was probably just nothing, although he couldn't exactly make himself believe that. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at the hanyou curiously. She had been calling at him for two minutes already and he hadn't responded at all, not a flick of an ear, not a twitch of an eye...Sango noticed as well and she leaned closer to her friend, whispering something into the futuristic miko's ear. Kagome frowned and mouthed 'are you sure'. Sango shrugged. Miroku, who was watching them, blinked curiously, but he soon found out what the female taijiya had suggested.

"Inuyasha....OSUWARI!!!"

"BWAH?!"

Inuyasha fell face-down into the ground. Looking up sharply, he glared at Kagome, who was staring innocently back. "What did you do that for?!" he demanded.

Kagome shrugged and Inuyasha fought down the temptation to walk over and give her a good bop on the head. He knew that if he did that, he would receive not only a bop on the head from either Kagome or Miroku or Sango, but he would also get another osuwari. That wasn't good. "You were spacing out and when I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't listen." Inuyasha gave a small grumble and Kagome added, "What were you thinking about?"

The silver-haired hanyou glanced at the taijiya who was seated beside Kagome. She looked normal, no emptiness or anything. But there was a strange emotion and steeliness in her eyes that made Inuyasha wonder. Swiftly, he shook the thoughts away when he noticed the testy gleam in Kagome's eyes. "Nothing. Just how-" he was about to say, 'how stupid you are' when he decided that if he said that, Kagome would just 'osuwari' him again. "-annoying Naraku is." he finished lamely. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Miroku broke in. "Kagome-sama, if you are willing to, may you say what you wanted to say before now?"

Kagome shot the houshi a relieved look and replied, "I can sense Shikon no Kakera nearby."

(tiny A/N: I WAS plannning on making this chapter end but I figured, 'naw, too short'. So now, all the chapters will actually be two chapters combined unless I figure it's better to make it seperate. Back to the story!)

"Oi! Kagome! Are you sure it's this way?" Inuyasha growled to Kagome, who was riding on his back as they raced to the southern area of the forest they were in. "I'm positive." the miko replied, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep from slipping. Shippou was perched on Kirara's head as the neko, with Sango (in her taijiya outfit) and Miroku riding upon her back (Kirara's, that is), followed Inuyasha, keeping a human child-length behind.

A while later, they arrived at this humungous cave, emanating unusual and sickly scents. "Oh, gross!" Shippou commented, covering his nose with a tiny paw. "That's so sick!" Sango slowly put on her gas mask and swung Hiraikotsu securely over her back since she had been holding it down low when riding on Kirara. "I'm the only one here with a gas mask and with it, I won't be able to smell the stench. I'll perform the extermination alone and retreive the Shikon no kakera when I kill the youkai."

Inuyasha coughed slightly as he accidentaly breathed in a lungful of the stench. "Excuse me? You THINK you can handle that thing by yourself? It's got a shikon no kakera!" he paused slightly when Sango turned to stare at him, and he saw the steeliness enter her eyes again. When she spoke, her voice was dangerous and it carried a veiled threat. "Do you think I can't handle it?"

Inuyasha paused and regarded the taijiya closely. "It's just that- what if that thing just happens to be tougher than you? What if-"

"Before we met, I defeated a youkai with a shikon no kakera as well, Inuyasha. I won't be defeated by a youkai with just _one _shard."

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to rant on when Sango shoved him aside and walked into the cave, immune to the stink. Kirara blinked at Inuyasha, then followed her mistress unobtrusively. The hanyou looked as if he was about to follow her when he paused, 'keh-ed' and sat down. Kagome and Miroku exchanged a look before sitting down as well.

A/N: yes yes. Very bad ending but there was nothing else to do. I worked on this chapter for two days and I got a new review. I will choose not to answer most of the review except to say 'thanks for the compliment'. Ja


	3. 3 with a surprising twist

AOU: Well, honestly, I haven't updated this in a while. Because?I finished the Inuyasha series and stopped being obsessed, I got addicted to Fullmetal but finished that and got un-obsessed, and I'm currently obsessed in Naruto!

Inuyasha: You should've stayed obsessed and not updated

AOU: I would've but you guys kept reviewing and I was like, 'Fine! You want me to continue, I will!' and got so pissed I lost my mind and read yaoi. Yes, I read yaoi! The horror...

Inuyasha: Um...okay

AOU: So, once again, welcome to Fragmented Soul V.2!

Inuyasha: So, without further ado, let's continuing watching Sango beat up on herself and me helping her! Yay me!

Chapter 3: Um, untitled?

The Super Shikon no Kakera team just kept sitting there. Miroku was pacing around, Shippou was just sitting there, Kagome kept fretting loudly and Inuyasha continued laying on his side, staring into the dark depths of the cave in front of him. He kept squinting every once in a while, wondering if he could catch sight of the youkai taijiya if he did that a lot. Still nothing.

He figured he should say something or else his travel buddies would start wondering why he was so silent. Leaping up to his feet, he yelled out as he started towards the cave, keeping his nose covered with his hand, "I'm going into that cave and I'm gonna drag Sango out. I don't care what either of you say or do but I'm gonna drag her out with a Shikon no Kakera!" Did that make sense? Anyway, let's just continue.

Miroku was going to object when he figured it was useless and didn't say anything. Kagome realized the same thing and just shut up (finally!). Inuyasha looked around the cave he had just entered. It was stinky and the stink was so bad you could see it. It came off in weird green waves and it looked like someone had a farting fit. "Sango?" he called out, hoping to get a response.

There was this weird, icky, smacking noise and he hurried towards it, pulling out Tetsusaiga just in case. The smack noise was followed by a 'ha! smote ya, didn't i?' which severely confused him since it was Sango's voice. Leaping forwards and skidding to a halt, he saw Sango, with barely a mark on her save a cut on her cheek, standing triumphantly over a pile of sludge that was apparently, the demon when it was alive. In her hand, she was holding a glistening Shikon no Kakera and Hiraikotsu was stuck in a wall nearby, blood and sludge crap thing all over it.

"Uh, Sango?" He approached the slayer and she turned to him. After what happened before she entered the cave and the night at the stream, he actually expected her to go insane again, grab her sword, smite him and then suicide again. But she didn't! Surprising Inuyasha so badly he thought she was drunk, she smiled as if she was the luckiest kid in the world, tossed the kakera once, then flung it at him. The hanyou caught it but so did NOT expect what Sango did next. She started to giggle. At first, it sounded like she was one of those happy-go-lucky girls at a flower-collecting convention, but then she started to laugh like one. Inuyasha seriously began to wonder whether it was the gas affecting her or whether all she needed was to kill someone before she was back to normal. Well, not really 'normal' but it was better than constant suicidal attempts, wasn't it?

"Uh...Sango?" He asked again, wondering whether he should step in. He didn't want himself to get a nasy shock if Sango suddenly started laughing like an insane evil maniac, like Orochimaru from Naruto. But this isn't about Naruto! So, we're gonna put in Naraku's name instead of Orochimaru's! "Yeah?" she controlled her laughter and looked at him, something like sparkling joy in her eyes. That's kinda freaky since, she got joy in KILLING something as disgusting as that...pile of sludge on the ground beside her. She went over, retreived Hiraikotsu and slung it onto her back, looking like a kid going to a normal day of school.

"Let's go out of this cave."  
"Sure!"  
"Please stop acting so hyper..."  
"Um, why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Okay! Anything for my friend!"  
Inuyasha seriously didn't know what to think. Was this some weird phase in her inner-shattering thing?

(Outside the cave)

"Sango-chan! Thank goodness you're alright! I was worried you would get hurt!" Kagome fussed over her friend who looked kinda confused. "Oh my god! Your cheek's bleeding! Oh well, I'll fix it up when we get to the campsite."

"Kagome-chan! You don't have to worry about me like this..." Sango blinked as Kagome blinked at her. "Kagome...chan? Did you just call me that?"

"Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I?" Sango shrugged and Kagome stared at her all wide-eyed.

"You haven't really called me that in a week." Kagome stammered, twiddling her fingers like Hinata does when Naruto's around.

"Well, things changed." Sango shrugged again and Kagome went all wide-eyed again. "Well, you changed fast!" laughed the miko, giving her best friend a big hug. Miroku sighed, muttering something like, 'so jealous'.

Inuyasha just stared at the taijiya. Just yesterday she was planning on killing herself, now, after smiting something, she was all happy and hyper. Not normal. Wtf was wrong with Sango?

AOU: i'll end it there. well? surprising twist and I totally changed my writing style cuz my old one's a little weird

Inuyasha: You're insane! You're totally insane! Making Sango like that and adding so many references to Naruto is just insane!

AOU: Whatever. Review and tell me what you want to have happen to hyper Sango! Trust me, I'm not straying. It's all part of my little plan!


End file.
